


Into The Past

by la_reve



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Multi, firefighter!au, i'll add more tags as the work progresses, musician!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reve/pseuds/la_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Between us, there’s something far worse that could have happened.”</i><br/>“And what’s that?”<br/>“Well, we could have spent forever together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind of Mine

Zayn starts up a pattern of drawing a lazy circle around the rim of his drink as the music of the club vibrates around him. He's out again; demoing his music to illustrious producers who were willing to listen. He's got friends in the right places - hence why he's out in a populated club currently - but he still can't seem to strike well. This has been a constant struggle since he was seventeen. He even dragged his now boyfriend of six years along with him. He's patient though and is always constantly supportive of Zayn - even lets him record covers with his late uncles equipment. 

But posting covers on YouTube didn't (and isn't) giving him the same luck it gave Bieber.

So now he's here at the second club his friends dragged him to where they knew producers would be at. 

He's currently sandwiched between a blonde with sparkly blue eyes and an older gentleman that has his tie loosely hanging around his neck as he threw back shot after shot. Zayn wasn't much of a drinker but when he had to, he could hold his own. Tonight was no different. The older gentleman had instantly ordered shots when Zayn appeared with his friends. They had chatted for a bit before a shot was forced into his hand and then dragged onto the couch he's currently sitting on. He never introduced himself to Zayn and Zayn didn't have to give his usual little speech before the older man had asked for his demo and Zayn had handed him a USB flash drive. The older man just smirked before turning to the security guard behind him who instantly shoved it in his pocket.

That was a little over six hours ago and it's now nearing three in the morning. 

The buzz that made Zayn's vision blurry has since faded and now he's sitting in that residual emptiness after a night out with his friends trying to get the right attention needed. 

"Hey, you alright?" Zayn looks up to see the blonde looking at him with her head tilted to the side. Zayn immediately places the accent as Geordie; usually an accent he can't stand but she makes it sound sweet. Her blinking is slowed a bit - possibly due to the nature of the drinks around them and her words came out a bit slurred. Zayn took it all in. He then realizes he didn't respond to her question so he gives her a clipped nod and she takes that as a qualified answer before turning back a light skinned brunette.

And now Zayn is back to where he was a mere few minutes entering the club. Drawing circles around the rim of his glass as everything around him seems to move forward and he's the only thing paused. 

"Mate! We're gonna head out! Catch ya later!" The older man exclaims over the dying music. He must be buzzed out of his mind and Zayn just smiles and nods. He watches his security guard reach forward as the older man stumbles forward with his initial group. 

The music is slowly dying and people are leaving. His friends seem to not be at their best anymore and he figures now is perfect time for them to leave as well. 

\---

Zayn arrives back to his shared apartment with his boyfriend around six in the morning. After his departure from the club, he took his friends to go eat some fast food before driving each of them back to their own places around town. It was exhausting and all Zayn wanted to do was fall face first into bed.

He quietly enters the apartment and toes his shoes off by the entrance. He starts removing articles of clothing as he approaches his bedroom, eager to jump into bed. He opens the door and finds Liam, his longtime boyfriend, curled up in their love seat that faces the giant windows in their bedroom. He instantly feels guilt overwhelm him because he knows damn well Liam would try to stay up and wait until he gets home. 

He approaches Liam and nudges his shoulder slightly. Liam immediately twitches; which Zayn knew would happen since he's a rather light sleeper. 

"Zayn?" Liam's sleepy eyes finally open and he peers up to Zayn with those tired eyes. Zayn gives a quirk of his lips before crouching down and rubbing Liam's knee with his hand. 

"Yeah babe. I'm home now." Usually Liam looks relieved at him being home but instantly, his face goes stoic. 

"I stayed up until three, Zayn. I have to work in two hours. How could you come so late?" Zayn sighs and drops his head. They've had this argument before and Zayn knows tonight won't be any different than any other time. 

"Liam, you know what comes with the price of going out with the guys. They make me go to many places to talk to many people. It's gonna take some time."

"I understand that, but don't you think it's becoming a bit childish to come at this ungodly hour when you've been doing this for nearly the entire time we've been together?" Zayn snapped his head up and stopped his movement on Liam's knee. Liam never lashed out like this. He was upset but that usually dissipated by now. Tonight, it seems to not be the case. 

Zayn stood up and backed away to look at his boyfriend. "Well what do you want me to do Liam? I'm trying my best to do something I love. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Zayn, I'm not the one chasing a dream that's so far fetched in clubs with drunk producers. That hasn't gotten you anywhere and it doesn't seem like it will."  
Zayn huffs out an annoyed laugh as he looks down at his boyfriend. "Well, thanks for showing your support, love." As he turns around to go sleep in the living room, he hears the love seat creek as a weight was being lifted off of it. 

He doesn't want to speak to Liam anymore. He's too drained and Liam isn't helping the situation at all.

"I don't love you anymore." 

There's been times in Zayn's life where he felt at loss for words. It happened when he first met Liam. When Liam had asked him to move in with him. When his father passed away. But nothing compares to the way those five words removed all the air from his body. 

"I'll be gone by the time you get home." Zayn forced out as he left everything he loved behind him.


	2. Pillowtalk

"It's called a 'Screwdriver', Zayn. Something I love to drink and love to be done to me." Louis states as he mixes up the cocktail for Zayn to try. It's been about a month since he finally found a solid place to live in. His cousin had mentioned a friend who was in need a permanent roommate and that's why Zayn now finds himself living in a two bedroom apartment with the one and only eccentric Louis Tomlinson. 

"Mate, I don't need you to describe what you like to do on your spare time." Zayn says as he reaches for the glass Louis is sliding his way.

"Zaynie, that's just what I like to do for Sunday brunch." Zayn makes a face at that and tries to not ask what Louis likes to do the other days of the week. 

It's great living with Louis though. He's a producer at the studio where the person he gave his demo to (goes by the name Grimmy) works at. So Louis has been doing him a solid and pushing everyday for him to give it a listen. And as far as Zayn knows, it's about the third thing on his list of things to listen too. 

"You going out with me and the boys tonight? You haven't seen me bloody drunk yet and may I say, it's a sight for sore eyes." Zayn rolls his eyes and just sips at the drink Louis prepared. It's not exactly his cup of alcohol but it's sweet and everything in this drink is what he imagines Louis' is made up of. "Yeah, why not?" Zayn says as Louis thrusts a fist in the air. 

__

It's roughly ten at night and Zayn wants to go home. He's only been out for two hours but the place is packed, the music is shitty, and Louis has been sucking on some lads face for about thirty consecutive minutes. Zayn's not sure he's come up for air and he's starting to think that Louis sucks the souls out of his partners to retain an ass like the one he sports. 

"You look bummed." He looks up to find the blonde he met awhile back staring down at him. "I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Perrie. Perrie Edwards." She extends her hand out to him and he takes it and gives it a curt shake.

"Zayn Malik." 

"Yes, I've heard. Mind if I take a seat?" He nods and scoots over so she can squeeze in right next to the belligerent drunk. "You've heard?" Zayn asks now that she's within earshot and he doesn't have to yell as much. She nods and sips at her red drink. 

"Yeah, been the talk around RCA. I'm a dancer. Work with a lot of artists in that company. I heard Grimmy mention your stuff was good." She smiles at him and he just stares at her for a minute. 

"That's great, init? We should toast to that!" He's already buzzed but fuck it, he just got good news and he's sharing this moment with a pretty girl. 

"Cheers," he states as he lifts his tequila shot to his lips as she does the same with her drink. 

__

"You sure this is alright?" Zayn asks as he crowds Perrie against her bedroom door. She looks ruffled up and she's currently sporting red cheeks. Zayn can't tell if it's because she's blushing or from all the tequila shots.

"Yeh. Kiss me please." And Zayn does. He kisses her roughly while he grips her hips. She groans into his mouth and Zayn likes it. He likes the way Perrie is so soft. Liam was rough and all ripped. And god, he hates comparing the two, especially now, but he can't help it. He's only know Liam and to get a girl like Perrie, well he can't help himself. 

"Inside. Now." Perrie pushes Zayn's mouth away from hers and it almost makes Zayn leave. That should be a sign to leave. But then he looks up to find Perrie looking at him with lust and want and that's really want Zayn wants. To feel needed again. Even if this is the only way.

__

He feels the bed tip down beside him and he groans. It's too early to be awake and whoever is bothering him, needs to leave.

"Hey butthead. It's three in the afternoon. Time to get up." He opens one of his eyes to find Perrie smiling down at him.   
"Is that cup of coffee for me?" She laughs and nods her head yes. Fine, he'll get up. Doesn't mean he has to be happy about it. 

"What time did you wake up?" He only asks to make conversation. This should be bloody awkward but Perrie has such a calm aura around her. 

"High noon, yeh. Figured I'd let you sleep in. You did most of the work last night." He rolls his eyes and hides his smile behind his cup. "Nice of you to do that." She shrugs and reaches over to push back the hair that has fallen onto his face. 

"I'm gonna let you get dressed. Meet in the kitchen in ten?" He nods and she pats his leg before she's out the door, leaving Zayn to dress. He doesn't remember much after the club but judging by the rooms aftermath, it must have been fun.

He's out the room and into the kitchen where she's talking to the brunette from the first night.

"Zayn, this is Jesy. Jesy, Zayn." 

"Well it's lovely to finally sober Zayn." He gives her a confused face as she and Perrie both burst out in giggles. "You lot woke me up last night cause your sorry ass tripped over a chair looking for condoms." Zayn instantly feels guilty and that just causes both of the girls to laugh all over again.

"Eh, sorry?" 

"S'alright. Thankfully I had some condoms in my room so you didn't have to trip over more furniture. I must be on the way now. Taking Jake to pick out flowers for the reception. Nice meeting you Zayn. See ya later P!" Zayn watches her leave, leaving Perrie and him alone again.

"I really am sorry about that. I didn't break anything did I?"

"Nah Zayn. Nothing to worry about. But I do have to go to rehearsals today. Would it be rude of me to say I need you out of here?"

"No, not at all. I gotta meet up with my cousin anyways." She nods before she approaches Zayn and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Let's not make this a one time thing, yeh?" Zayn just nods before she backs up and waves him off.

__

"So you're telling me, Liam and Zayn, are not a thing anymore?" Zayn tries really hard not to roll his eyes as he explains for the umpteenth time to Jaweed how he and Liam are no longer an item. 

"Funny init? Thought you blokes were forever. Even imagined myself as best man at your wedding." Zayn just puffs out a heavy breath because truth is, so did he. He imagined eternity with Liam. He never thought that their days were numbered. Well, at least, _he_ never wanted to believe they were. 

"Guess that won't be happening."

"Don't be so depressing mate. Who knows? Maybe this is just temporary."

"Nothing is temporary with Liam, Jaweed."

__

"So does that mean it's working?" Zayn hears Louis ask the technician - Niall - for the hundredth time. He knows Louis is just acting dumb to keep the guy around. This is the third time he's been here this month. You'd think Louis just needs to take a class in 'how to flirt with cute technicians'.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson. Should be up and runnin' now. Anymore more questions?" Louis looks up at the spectacled dweeb he wants to fuck and pouts his lip.

"If I say no, you'll leave."

"That's the point, Mr. Tomlinson." Zayn laughs and Louis snaps his head around to glare at him. 

"Well, I guess we're done here Niall." Niall stands up and starts packing his things while Louis unabashedly checks him out. 

"Now if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." He smiles at Louis and Zayn can practically hear the wedding bells ring. He rolls his eyes the second Niall leaves because he knows Louis is going to be dramatic about all of this.

"Why is he so cute?!"

"And straight."

"Damnit Zayn, why do you always say that?"

"Mate, he barely acknowledged your constant flirting. It flew by him that you were practically inviting him to bed before he left." Louis throws himself onto the couch and sighs dramatically.

"You're right. That's why he doesn't flirt back." He peers over to find Louis in deep thought as he looks up to the ceiling.

"Oh no. Do not make this one of your 'turn them gay' missions Louis. It did not end well the last time you did."

"You're overreacting."

"She sent angry letters to the office!"

"Like she's the first one. Listen Zayn, I know I will shag that boy if it's the last thing I do." Zayn rolls his eyes as he makes his way towards the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee.

His phone vibrates in his pocket as he pours himself a steaming cup. 

"Zayn Malik," he says as he puts the coffee pot back.

"Zayn? It's Grimmy. Just wanted to see if you could stop by the office tomorrow. Wanna talk about signing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just want Nouis to be canon :')


	3. It's You

"What's the first song you wrote on that demo of yours, Zayn?" Zayn's currently perched on the edge of a couch that's inside a studio. It's been two weeks since he's been signed and his twitter followers have amplified by millions. He's currently at 6.5 and he hasn't even released a single yet. He gets a lot of tweets saying he's cute and even more naughty ones from both young female and male fans. 

He's not nervous, per se. It's all very new and exciting for him. The way Grimmy proclaimed he had to sign him immediately before another label gets wind of his talent. Zayn wasn't going to get his hopes up and await for more labels to recognize him. He trusted Grimmy. 

"Pillowtalk. That's like my baby." Grimmy nods and taps the shoulder of the producer. "Why don't we amp it up from the acoustic; give it more of a sexier R&B vibe, yeah?" 

"Yeh, sounds sick." 

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it then. Have fun, make some music that people want to have sex to." Zayn huffs out a laugh as Grimmy heads out the studio. 

\---

Zayn leaves the studio five hours later. He feels light after smoking a spliff and content with the progress he made on his music. His music - can you believe his wildest dreams are coming true? Zayn was losing hope a few months ago and almost gave up but his support at home has been unconditional. Except, that's whats in the past now. The support that is. Sure he still has it and has added more people into his support group but it never comes close to what Liam has done for him. He mustn't dwell on it too much, otherwise he might drive himself insane. He just needs to get back to his and Louis' place.

His feet crunch the gravel beneath his feet as he walks down the alleyway towards his apartment. His mind is reeling and maybe he does go back and thinks about Liam some more. His heart hurts a tad bit too much because he wanted to share this moment with Liam. Zayn sighs heavily, thinking about how he's going to be sharing this news with Louis; though he doubts he'll be as enthusiastic as Liam would have been. Liam. He really hasn't thought this much about him since leaving. He scans his perimeter around him and notices how vacant the alleyway seems today. Zayn continues walking and reaches the end of the the alley before he makes a left and walks down two more blocks. He called a taxi to pick him up once he left the studio and ended up stopping by the Nandos near the apartment. 

Zayn enters the apartment and to his utter relief, Louis isn't home yet. In the split second that he he feels content that he's not home, he also feels a bit dismayed. He wanted to share this new chapter in his life with someone, but he has no one to talk to. He wants to call his mum. Wants to tell her the big news but then she'll ask about Liam and he doesn't feel like burdening his mum with his sadness. So he'll wait. He'll wait when Louis is home to tell him how happy he is.

\---

Zayn ends up taking a nap. 

“Zaynie?” Louis whispers. Zayn wills his eyes open, but they open just slightly. His head feels heavy and he goes to cover his eyes with his arm. He feels Louis try to lift his arm up but Zayn barely budges. Louis fingers are thin and soft but his grip is hard around his wrist as he successfully removes Zayn's arm off his face. “Louis,” Zayn whines as he tries to find another way to cover his face.

He hears Louis laugh before he walks away to what he presumes, the kitchen. Zayn contemplates getting up. He does because he suddenly smells something burning.

"Lou, what's that smell?" Louis makes his way back into Zayn's field of vision. "What smell?"

"The burning smell?" Louis drops the spoon he was holding and sprints towards his bedroom.

"Zayn! Call the fire department!"

\---

There was smoke everywhere and flames had engulfed Louis' curtains by the time the fire department. The quickly tamed the fire while Louis moped against Zayn's shoulder about how expensive those curtains were. Zayn's just lucky they both made it out just fine. 

It's well past nine at night and they're outside sitting on the edge of an ambulance wrapped in those itchy blankets that Zayn knew all too well. Zayn is comforting Louis and telling him how he will buy him those exact same curtains when he hears footsteps approach them. But he's confronted by a face he thought he wouldn't have to see for quite some time.

Liam has lowered down his suit and has the upper half dangling off his hips as he sports a smudged up white beater. He isn't looking at them as he approaches, engrossed in the notepad he's carrying. He looks so sure of himself. Zayn wants to cry.

"Tomlinson? Louis Tomlinson?" Liam looks up then and nearly drops the notepad he was holding. He's staring at Zayn which such intensity that he feels Louis squirm next to him.

"That's me, not my pretty boy here." Zayn snaps his head to Louis and Louis just preens at the attention.

"Right, Mr. Tomlinson, how did this start?" And then Louis is doing what Louis does best - dramatizes everything. Zayn faintly hears Louis retell the story about how he arrived home about an hour and some change ago and saw Zayn sprawled on the couch. He also tells in great detail how Zayn sleeps like an angel with a slightly opened mouth. He talks about how he went into his room to light up some candles that, someone named Bryan (or was it Ryan?), gave him earlier today. He didn't think much of setting the candles on his night stand because he's done it countless times before. Louis also tells Liam an exaggerated number of candles he's lit in that same spot before and he doesn't know why these candles were horrible.

"And now here we are. My beautiful silk curtains up in flames and my poor Zayn awoken from his slumber." Louis finishes his story. Zayn glances a chance at Liam who is currently sporting a smirk. 

"Well thank you Mr. Tomlinson, why don't we have Patty here check on you and make sure you didn't inhale too much smoke from trying to save your curtains." Liam says as a young paramedic beckons Louis to follow him. Louis obliges albeit begrudgingly by Zayn's insistent whispering in his ear that he needs to get checked.

"Are you alright?" Zayn looks up to find Liam looking at him with a worried look.

"Yeh, just a bit shaken up. Could've been a bit worse, I suppose." Liam nods and takes a seat next to Zayn. He's quiet and fiddling his fingers before he speaks again.

"So are you two.." He doesn't have to say it for Zayn to understand.

"Nah. He's just a mate. Let me move in with him."

"That's good. Not like that though! I mean that's good that you found somewhere to live cause I was a bit worried you wouldn't yanno? I mean yeah it's not like I'm dating anyone either right." Zayn knows Liam's babbling means he's anxious.

"You were worried about me?" Liam's eyes go big for a second before he nods just once.

"S'alright, Leeyum. Worried about you too. Know how you can't sleep at night after big fires."

"It's... It's hard. But I've managed. What we - I did. It's for the best. For both of us." And Zayn knows he's talking about their breakup. And it just feels like breaking up all over again and he's just not in the mood to deal with that tonight.

"I'm gonna go see if Louis is okay." Liam doesn't fight him to stay and Zayn supposes it's for the best.

\---

They stay at one of Louis' friends house. His name is Harry and he's a bit other worldly - in the best way possible. He welcomes them with a black robe covered in pink florals with the initials ' _HES_ ' embroidered on the right breast pocket. Zayn's taken to him with how he instantly tries to nurse them with herbal medicine. Louis gushes and recounts how they almost lost their lives if it wasn't for Zayn's impeccable sniffer. And the thing is, Harry is nodding his head and going on a spiel about how Zayn has a spiritual gift that he shouldn't take for granted. Zayn just nods but in all honesty, he just hates the smell of burning candles.

"I'm gonna go for a smoke." Zayn announces in the middle of Harry talking about which herb medicine he was going to give them each before they sleep.

"Go on, use my balcony." 

"I'll join you." Louis announces as he gets up to follow Zayn. Harry doesn't seem offended by being left alone so Zayn doesn't feel bad about leaving in the middle of the conversation.

"He's... on a different planet." Zayn says politely as he can. He lights his cigarette up and hands the lighter to Louis who quickly lights his own.

"A good shag too." Zayn quirks his eyebrow up before taking a long drag. "We slept around whenever we needed a good shag. He ended it because he didn't want to develop feelings for me. Said we be better off as friends. Told me the stars think so too. I was quite content with being his friend more than his late night booty call anyways. One of my best mates there." Louis says before bringing the cigarette up to his lips.

"What does he do?" 

"He's a personal trainer and yoga instructor. Helps me stay in shape. I'm not one for yoga but he's been trying to get me to join him for quite some time. Maybe you should join him instead." Zayn just nods and finishes his cigarette off. 

"Okay, made you two some tea to help you sleep tonight. _Fais comme chez toi_." Harry says immediately once they set foot back inside. Zayn looks at him funny. "Make yourself at home, smartass." Louis translates for him before he grabs a cup from Harry's hand. Zayn grabs the other and sips tentatively from it. It's, for lack of a better word,   
horrible. He doesn't gag though, not wanting to make Harry upset. So he drinks it like the big boy he is. 

"This is downright disgusting mate, what did you soak in this?" Louis says as he spews out the sip he tried to drink. 

"It's a homemade recipe, Tommo. No need to be rude about it." Harry scoffs as he reaches for Louis' cup.

"Well it's awful. I can't believe you're drinking it." The latter is directed at Zayn and he just kind of frowns at the drink. "Because Zayn is polite and doesn't make rude comments. It's alright Zayn, you don't have to drink it." Zayn hands Harry the cup and he takes them to the sink.

"Off to bed you two. Get a good nights sleep and I'll see you both for breakfast in the morning." He shoves them both into the direction of the guest room.

They both lie under the covers of the queen size bed just staring up at the ceiling.

"Someone's going to come over and inspect the apartment. Reckon one of us has to be there to see what they say." Zayn just nods into the darkness. They're quiet for a bit before Louis speaks into the darkness again.

"Who was that firefighter you were talking to?" Zayn never likes talking about Liam, but in the comfort of the night, he feels safe. He also trusts Louis.

"An ex." He says simply.

"How did it end?"

"He ended it. Put my music and my goals first before him. He had enough." 

"I know the feeling." They're quiet, but Zayn is hurting. 

"I wish he didn't talk to me tonight."

"Why's that? Don't you want closure?"

"I thought I did. I thought him talking to me was a blessing in disguise, but it just ended up feeling like a curse." He feels Louis roll over onto his side to face him.

"It's gonna be okay Zayn. Everything's going to work out." And Zayn hopes so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed to add back some tiny bit of Ziam into the mix. Promise they'll be far more Ziam interactions from now on!


	4. Befour

"Lou, I'm heading there now. Yeah, figured I'd get a quick start to the day. And Harry also tried to give me some blue waffles - shut the fuck up mate how old are you?" Zayn says into the receiver of his phone as he hears Louis laugh about the term 'blue waffles'. He's childish really.

"Yeah, bro. See ya later." He hangs up and shoves his phone back into his pocket before he gets into the cab.

\--

"Mr. Payne, you can't possibly tell me this apartment is deemed livable? The walls are scorched, for christs sake!" Zayn walks up the last few steps before he comes face to face to what he assumes is the inspector, the landlord, and of course, Liam. He should have figured Liam would be here. He was the one who got the fire under control.

"Mr. Malik! Have you see Louis?"

"Uh, he's at work. I'm here in his place." He scratches the back of his head, clearly avoiding any possible eye contact with Liam.

"Well alright then. The inspector here says there's no way you can possibly live here. It's a hazard to your boys health and I agree completely. The firefighter here says otherwise, although I'm not sure why." His landlord tells him. Zayn feels tired all over again. Now he has to tell Louis they have to find another place. And he knows how fond Louis is of his bachelor apartment. 

"Are you sure there's no way to fix this problem?" Both the inspector and landlord shake their head and Zayn is now feeling utterly defeated. It's not like they can't afford a new apartment, it just sucks that he's moving yet again.

"Right then. I'll call Louis and tell him the news." The landlord leaves immediately - clearly knowing how much of a hassle Louis can be. At least the inspector has the decency to look sympathetic to their current situation. Zayn pulls out his phone and was just about to dial Louis when he feels a presence by him. 

Liam. Right. He almost forgot about him seeing he was as quiet and a stoic as paint drying throughout the whole scene.

"You shaved your head?" Were the first words out of Liam's mouth.

"Uh, ya. Yeah, I did a few weeks back." Zayn subconsciously rubs at his head as he looks at Liam who is currently following the movement of his hand against his head.

"What are you going to do now? I was trying to convince them there was a way to fix this mess. Inspector wasn't havin' it." Zayn just nods and looks down at the floor, scuffing his feet on the ground.

"Buy a new apartment, I guess. Louis likes the adventure."

"You like the city. Always wanted to move to it." Zayn doesn't say anything to that. He's just trying to get his heart to slow down at the current moment.

"Right. Uh," Liam coughs into his hand, "how can you afford a new place anyways?"

"Got signed to a record label a few weeks ago. Should be fine." And it's quiet all of a sudden. Zayn doesn't bother looking up because he doesn't know _why_ he said that to Liam. He doesn't know why he shared such a vital part of his life with someone who doesn't want to be apart of his anymore.

"Zayn... Th-that's great." Zayn nods to no one in particular. He just needs to show he's listening, and god, the silences say more than his words do. "You don't have to stay any longer." Zayn says, finally looking up and facing Liam. 

"Forgive me for being wor-" Liam was cut off by someone rushes up the stairs. Zayn looks up and finds Harry - limbs and all - coming towards him.

"Love!" Harry places a sloppy kiss to Zayn's cheek as he engulfs him in a half hug, clearly careful to not ruin whatever he's carrying. "You didn't eat breakfast before you left! Stopped by your favorite bakery to get you those sweets Louis mentioned you love." Harry says as he hands Zayn a paper bag filled with pastries. 

There's so much going on around him. The way Harry is so cheery with him, the look he knows Liam is giving them weird looks, and the feeling of nausea rising in him. 

But then Zayn is looking at Liam's retreating figure descending down the stairs and Zayn's not even thinking because two seconds later, he's following him until they're both outside and heading towards a black SUV.

"Liam! Wait!" Liam turns around briskly as he faces Zayn.

"Couldn't have told your _fuck buddy_ to wait a little longer before barging in?" Liam practically hisses at Zayn. And Zayn is totally confused now. Why is Liam so jealous of everyone Zayn is associated with? 

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm just saying Zayn, have a little respect for yourself."

"What the fuck does that mean? Just because I'm seen with someone, doesn't necessarily correlate with me _sleeping_ with them, Li."

"Don't call him that." Zayn swears this day couldn't get any worse. Zayn can feel his blood run cold as he looks up and finds Josh, one of Liam's firemen partners, walking around the SUV to approach the fighting pair.

"Oh fo-for fucks sake mate, this isn't your fight!" Zayn practically shouts to him. "You've had it out for me since Liam became a firefighter and ended up with your desperate ass. Get a fucking life, mate." Zayn sneers out at Josh.

"At least I know how to treat a person, Malik. Can't say the same for you." Zayn looks from Josh to Liam - finally coming to the realization.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zayn huffs out a laugh as Harry runs over and puts a hand on his shoulder - indicating that he's problem causing a scene. But Zayn doesn't care. Not when he's about two seconds away from beating Josh's face in or having a mental breakdown.

"Not here. Not now." Harry whispers in his ear as he pulls him away from the pair. And Harry's right. This isn't the time nor place to do anything. He allows Harry to drag him away and back towards the apartment.

\--

Zayn is utterly exhausted. He had called Louis earlier and told him all about what happened with the inspector - he didn't bring up Liam because he knows how defensive Louis can get - and Louis had told him to wait because he was sending movers over there ASAP. Harry, being the angel among mortals that he was, offered solace at his place until they found a new apartment. Now Zayn is just watching the movers pile up the last of Louis' things before they take them to a nearby storage unit. 

"We should go out tonight. Celebrate this new - or in your case, newer - chapter in your lives." Harry says as he wraps an arm around Zayn's shoulders. It's not fair how easy Harry makes everything seem. But Zayn is just not in the mood to go out. Not with what happened earlier between he and Liam. 

But Harry's persistent as he says, "C'mon mate. Don't dwell on it too much. I heard there's this new gay club that just opened up in Soho. Let's make it a nice night yeah?"

"Harry, I don't think th-"

"Perfect! Don't think, Zayn. Just do. It'll be fun. I'll call Lou." And then Harry was off, leaving Zayn in the middle of the now barren apartment. He really shouldn't go out but Harry is calling Louis and Zayn knows Louis well enough that if he tries to get out of this, he won't be able to stand Louis' scrutiny.

\--

"The line is so long. We're never going to get in. This was such a bad idea." Zayn says as Louis' driver pulls up to the entrance of the _G-A-Y Bar_. 

"Oh hush it. We're going to get in. Now scoot!" Harry says as he pushes Zayn to slide out the car after Louis. He finally catches up to Louis who just walks straight up to the bouncer with the bulging biceps.

"Tomlinson, Louis." Louis says in that seductive smile he saves solely for the purpose of bringing home his next shag. Zayn turns to look at Harry who is currently unbuttoning the fourth button down the top of his shirt. He rolls his eyes and scans the crowd of people waiting in the line. He can hear faint whispers of, ' _Is that_ the _Louis Tomlinson?_ ' and ' _Super fit, in he? Friends too._ '. All Zayn had the decency to do was blush before he was pushed inside by Harry. Clearly Louis had some serious connections here already. Zayn just doesn't want to know how.

"I'll get us started with some shots!" Harry announces over the booming music of a remix to one of Rihanna's songs. Louis drags Zayn to the private area that's barricaded by a red rope. "We came to have fun Zayn! Wipe the damn puppy dog look off your face." Louis states just as Harry arrives with a shirtless man in itty bitty shorts carrying a tray of shots trailing behind him.

"Gentlemen," The shirtless man says as he puts the tray down on the table in front of them, "enjoy!" He walks away and Harry instantly reaches for two shots that he hands over to Louis and Zayn. "To a new chapter!" They all raise their shot glasses and toss them back. Zayn likes the way the tequila burns his throat as it makes its way down. Not even a mere second after putting the shot glass down, Harry's shoving another in his hand and indicating for him to take it down. So Zayn does. Shot after shot. 

Seven shots and a Screwdriver later; as per Louis' request, Zayn's vision becomes a little hazy. He leans against Harry who is currently just as fucked, or even _more_ fucked, than he is. Harry's babbling about his yoga class when he looks up, feeling a set of eyes on him. 

Liam.

 _Liam_?

He feels Harry shift next to him and then a beat later, Harry presses his lips against Zayn's ear.

"I didn't think he would actually be here. Doesn't seem like his scene."

"What?" Zayn half shouts. At least Harry has the decency to look a little sheepish, "I overheard that friend of his mention this place before I ran into you two outside your apartment today."

"Wait... That means..." Zayn turns his head back around just in time to see Josh come up beside Liam with two Heineken's. He hands one over to Liam who raises it up in a thanks. And Zayn just wants to scream. Liam doesn't even like _Heineken_! It's his least favorite beer and Zayn just wants to go over and tell Josh to take a hike but he can't. Zayn watches Liam take tentative sips from his beer as Josh rambles on about something. 

"Let's dance." Harry says right in his ear. Harry gives him an exasperated look because surely Zayn can't be that dull. Zayn raises an eyebrow up and shakes his head no. "I-I haven't done that before, Harry." Zayn finally says out loud as it finally clicks what Harry is implying. Harry rolls his eyes and tugs him up and towards the dance floor. 

"Just let me grind on you. I wanna see how much The Ex misses you." Harry shouts in his ear cause the music got progressively louder as they made their way onto the dance floor. Zayn nods dumbfounded and Harry smiles before turning around, his back to Zayn's front. He reaches for Zayn's hands and places them firmly on his hips as Harry begins grinding to _Hold Yuh_ by Gyptain.

He's starts to loose himself in the song and the sway of Harry's hips when he yet again, feels that same pinpointed gaze. He looks up to find Liam giving him an angry look before he's reaching over and pulling Josh in by the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together. 

It feels like everything around Zayn stops except what he's seeing in front of him. He faintly remembers stopping and lightly pushing Harry off of him before he heads towards Liam and that son of a bitch, Josh. But then time is unfreezing and Liam is halfway towards the door by the time Zayn reaches the spot he had a stare down with Liam.

"Zayn... I'm so sorry..." Harry says as he finally approaches Zayn.

"I'm gonna go." He faintly hears Harry yell after him but he doesn't have the energy for any of this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit:** Sorry for the frustrating/angsty chapter. Also changed the summary.

**Author's Note:**

> First Ziam fic! Enjoy :)


End file.
